


Peace

by Kurei16



Series: Ozzy and Thrax [3]
Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Thrax is annoyed with being constantly observed by police officers. Thankfully he finds a way of scaring them off that may work out.
Relationships: Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax
Series: Ozzy and Thrax [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710982
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Literally no one:  
> Not a single soul:  
> Me: time to finish another osmosis Jones story in last week!
> 
> Okay, it's not really no one's fault. I still blame @satanasss666
> 
> I don't know what's going on! I didn't write so much at once since a year at least! I don't even enjoy writing porn as much as I do the regular soft domestic stuff! WHAT'S GOING ON?!
> 
> It's 2am right now and I'm barelly awake so I don't have much to say. Enjoy some porn!

The most annoying part of being inside this body, honestly, was being observed. Thrax could understand it. Could even allow it to some point. But it was way too much. He couldn't leave Ozzy's office without some white cells following him and doing a pathetic job with being sneaky.

He didn't mind Maria. She wasn't spying on him, she was honest with saying that she's keeping an eye on him and she just mostly hang out with him and Ozzy anyway. She just spent time around them in the office or out having a dinner. She was also Ozzy's friend so she tried to not judge at least. Like the cold pill she usually dragged with her when they went out, making an awkward, double dates out of what was supposed to be a regular eating out.

That was another topic Thrax could go on and on about. Drix, Maria and the way they treated the virus. But it was something different from what Thrax hoped to get rid of right now.

Which was the never stopping tail attaching to him and Ozzy every time they left the office. The stupid cells that were so clumsy and bad at what were they doing it was just sad. Thrax couldn't just walk around freely, having chatting Ozzy under his arm and no particular plan for where they were heading. He had to be constantly reminded of the cops observing them. He didn't really know if Ozzy was aware of them to be honest. If he was then he was damn good at hiding it.

Thrax wondered what could he do to get rid of those cops. He could easily just kill them but he would be done in this body for good and he liked messing with Jones way too much. He could scare them off or lose them, which he did before quite few times. But those were tiring and annoying to do every time he and Ozzy wanted to eat outside. The only thing left there to do was to make them refuse following Thrax on their own.

It was the reason why Thrax and Ozzy were currently making out behind a bar, in less shady neighborhood than what Thrax was usually visiting. Actually the place was quite nice and popular. Crowded even. That's why he dragged Ozzy somewhere less crowded, somewhere open enough so two cops could easily walk on them but secluded to the point they wouldn't be spotted by anyone who weren't searching for them on purpose. In less words, Thrax set a trap.

A trap he could benefit from too, with Jones brushing his whole body hard against Thrax's, moaning and chuckling. The mood also got to the virus, making him forget what he wanted to accomplish and just exploring Ozzy's body. It was so different than virus', curvy, soft under his fingers, so soft it was easy to press onto and squeeze it. Or stretch. Thrax loved seeing how far Ozzy will let him abuse his membrane, how much would it take to bruise it or cause pain.

He didn't do any of that currently. He just knead Ozzy's ass, pressing their groins hard together, letting the cell explore his neck. Ozzy wasn't behind, never was. He'd bite and suck over Thrax's skin, leaving dark marks all around it. Thrax never understood why but taste of his blood seemed to make Ozzy more horny, more needy. Like a drug.

With a little bit too much strength Thrax pushed Ozzy into the wall. Jones gasped, looking up at the virus before Thrax leaned down and kissed him. Again it was Ozzy who was more rough, biting on Thrax's lower lip, groaning into the kiss. Thrax could feel how hard he was, it was easily noticeable through Jones' loose pants.

Finally they parted, panting a little. Ozzy looked at Thrax smugly, smiling flirtatiously.

"What if someone will find us?" asked the cell. Thrax smiled back at him, his wide, nasty smile.

"That's the point baby."

Ozzy moaned when Thrax thrusted his hips, their clothed dicks brushing against each other. He adjusted himself, hooking one of his legs around Thrax's hips, making it easier to feel even more.

"Didn't know you're an exhibitionist," huffed Ozzy.

"Maybe a little."

Thrax grabbed Ozzy's ass harder and lifted him, squeezing his body between himself and the wall. Ozzy gasped again, hooking the other leg around Thrax and holding to his shoulders. Thrax used the opportunity to unbutton Ozzy's pants, freeing and pumping his dick a little bit. Ozzy stilled for a second, feeling the cold air on his skin and then shuddered when the warm, big hand covered him.

“Shit, come on,” he gasped.

“Why so impatient baby?” asked Thrax but he did tug Ozzy’s pants down from his ass. Then immediately went to his own zipper.

“Was thinking about nothing else since a hour,” huffed Ozzy, clenching his legs harder around Thrax.

That confession didn’t help the virus with being patient, at all.

Without any warning Thrax stepped back from the wall, taking away his hands. Ozzy, not expecting it, fell down right on his ass with a yelp. He looked up at Thrax accusingly, just to be met with his dick right by the cell’s face.

“You can’t be so loud around here,” smirked the virus. Ozzy debated over kicking him in the calf but finally decided he’d rather have some fun.

He kneeled down and grabbed Thrax’s hips to steady him. Then took the tip of the virus’ cock into his mouth. Compared to a cell Thrax was big, not only down here but in general. Ozzy barely reached his shoulder, it was obvious his dick would also be more than regular cell's. It was. Besides being kinda weird, moving on its own a little, with all those ridges and rough skin over it, it was also thick. So thick that Ozzy had problems with adjusting his mouth for few first tries. But a little exercise did miracles.

Ozzy moved forward, feeling the tip on the back of his throat before even reaching the base. He stopped there, to prepare himself, when he felt claws, brushing his head. He looked up at Thrax before tensing a little and pushing his head forward. He quickly backed down, deciding it’s not really his day, and helped himself with a hand. Anyway, he had something better on mind.

It didn’t take long for Thrax to tug on Ozzy’s hair and bring him up. The cell smirked at him and left a peck over his lips before turning around and sticking his ass up. Thrax looked at it with a chuckle. He leaned down on Ozzy, resting his dick between his ass cheeks.

“You really can’t wait, can you?”

“Shut uuup,” whined Ozzy, wiggling his ass. Thrax shook his head.

“With no lube?” he asked. He was dragging it out on purpose. Being honest he could barely hold back himself.

“I don’t care.”

With Ozzy’s words Thrax grabbed his dick and positioned it over the cell’s hole. He pushed slightly, with satisfaction seeing how Ozzy’s membrane stretch. Honestly, after what did they go through last few days Thrax would be surprised if he met any resistance.

He moved back, spit onto Ozzy’s crack and spread the saliva with the tip of his dick. Then pushed in again, harder, making Jones stretch his back and gasp.

“Keep it down baby,” hummed Thrax, popping inside. He smiled wider, seeing how easily he was getting inside. There was some kind of pride in him. He did that. He fucked Osmosis Jones so much that the cell could take his dick without any hesitation now.

Ozzy hit him back pretty well, too.

The cell shifted and Thrax noticed how he’s biting his hand, to keep silent. The virus thrusted slightly, to test Ozzy, and when Jones managed to keep back any whine or moan he could make Thrax grabbed his ass. He was halfway in already. He moved out a little, again spit over his dick and suddenly thrusted all the way in.

Ozzy took a sharp breath but managed to cover his mouth before making any sound. They couldn’t forget they were still right by the street. Hidden behind some wooden boxes, yeah, but easily heard from where people were walking. The music from a nearby club was helping a little, and the fact that not many paid attention to a couple that fucked behind a bar in the middle of the night was making them a little bold, but they couldn’t forget they still may be spotted right away. And Thrax didn’t enjoy the idea of someone else seeing how wrecked Ozzy could get.

Beside those two incognito cops that followed them into the bar earlier. It was a show just for them after all.

Ozzy choked, swallowed and reached back with his free hand. He grabbed Thrax’s cape and tugged, in a weak attempt to scold the virus. It didn’t impress Thrax much. He grabbed Ozzy’s ass harder, keeping his second hand on the wall. With a swift move he pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back, right to the base. Ozzy made a throaty, whiny sound and swore under his nose.

Thrax began slow, deep pace, having fun with choked, restrained sounds Ozzy was making. He huffed and gasped himself, but he was way better with keeping his voice down than the cell. Finally he stopped the torturous pace, straightened and held Jones’ hips with both hands.

One of the things Thrax found oddly sexual about Ozzy’s body was that he was semi see-through. Not everything was visible through his membrane, thankfully, because seeing food dissolving inside of him would be pretty sick. But Thrax’s dick was no food. It was big, tougher than what Ozzy usually ate and had a strong, neon color that was easily spotted through Ozzy’s membrane. Thrax just loved seeing how deep into Ozzy it went. Especially when the cell was riding him.

With the new position Thrax could easily observe his dick and also quicken the pace. He did so. The fast movement made Ozzy bite on his clenched fist and tug on Thrax’s cape harder, but any of it made the cell fully shut up. He sounded softly. Adorable even. Thrax made a note to himself to find out what else could make Jones sound like that, beside fucking in a public place.

Since Thrax recovered enough to move around, him and Ozzy trained their libido pretty much every day. That’s why it took Thrax so long to reach the edge of his orgasm. It wasn’t unwelcomed change, thanks to it both of them could get busy with each other for as long as they wanted, and again, and again and again.

Feeling on the edge Thrax stopped and slowly moved out of Ozzy. The cell whined, tugging at Thrax’s cape to come closer again.

“What are you doin’?” he asked with a lazy voice.

“I’m close.”

“Cum inside then.”

“Are you sure? It’s gonna-”

“Don’t care…” Ozzy moved a little and flashed Thrax a wide smile and a naughty look in his eye. “And anyway, can you imagine the looks on those cops when they’ll see me?”

Oh. So he knew after all. Good, it meant he’s not as bad in what he does as he usually seems to.

Thrax smiled and grabbed Ozzy’s shoulder. He turned the cell around, again pushing him against the wall. Ozzy struggled to get his pants off of one of his legs at least before Thrax lifted him. Not trusting his limbs Ozzy grabbed Thrax’s neck hard, clinging to the virus, with the wall pressing into his back. He didn’t have to worry this time though, because Thrax didn’t plan on dropping him again.

The virus again directed his dick into Ozzy, thrusting, making the cell yelp and bite him on the neck. Different position made it brush Ozzy in way different spots, in the way that he didn’t know if he’ll manage to keep quiet for any longer when-

Thrax gasped into the side of Ozzy’s head and then moaned. Ozzy could feel the warmth spreading inside of him, he always could. He tensed himself, feeling Thrax’s cum react with his body immediately, and before he could cry out his lips were captured into a kiss. He moaned into it, cumming by himself, feeling his eyes roll back a little.

Someone would say that after having Thrax cum in him for so many times he would get used to the feeling already. That someone apparently never had virus’ cum interact with their insides.

It was warm. Not burning warm but also not comforting warm, it was warm that made Ozzy’s muscle tense and tremble at the same time. To be honest he couldn’t even describe the feeling properly. He was sure he couldn’t even remember it well enough after going down from the orgasm. All he had to know was that it felt so good, so mind blowing inside of him that he usually cum by himself right away. And passed out few times before, too.

From Thrax’s point of view it looked a lot less exciting, but Ozzy tried to explain to him how did it work before and he thought he understood. His cum looked so pretty under Jones’ membrane, too. When it started spreading around his body it was making him glow. The downside was that it took few hours for it to fully leave Ozzy’s body. Well, not as much as a downside, more like a little inconvenience. Mostly from Ozzy’s side. Thrax enjoyed the idea of everyone seeing his own cum inside Ozzy’s body like that a lot.

Ozzy came and immediately thrust his hips, trying to make Thrax move again. He whined into the kiss, tearing up. Few, very pleasurable tears fell down his cheeks before he and Thrax stopped the kiss. Ozzy gasped, a bit louder than he expected, still thrusting his hips. He looked down and smiled, seeing the slight, orange glow under his membrane.

“Fuck,” he managed to say.

Thrax laughed and slid down onto the ground, panting heavily over Ozzy. They took their time with settling down, calming their breaths and getting the clothes back on.

“You think they saw us?” asked Ozzy when he had his pants back on. They still didn’t move from the ground, sitting face to face and just enjoying each other’s company and the sound of the city during the night.

“If they didn’t we’ll have to do it again,” smiled Thrax. Ozzy laughed.

“Okay, but I top.”

“We’ll toss a coin.”

Ozzy kicked Thrax lightly and then looked above the virus. He smiled widely. Thrax looked behind himself and spotted two, awkward and scared looking cells.

“Officers!” cheered Ozzy. “What’s up? What are you two doing in place like this?”

The two cells looked at each other, still terribly awkwardly, before the higher one spoke.

“We uh, we’re here to arrest you two… for public nudity.”

Ozzy and Thrax were quiet for a moment before they looked at each other and again at the police officers. It took a lot of strength from them to not laugh right there.

“Oh, sure, sure! It’s just that, I’m not sure I can use my legs yet,” said Ozzy happily, slapping his knee. Thrax covered his mouth, seeing the looks on the two cells.

“Sorry for the inconvenience,” muttered the shorter officer. “Orders.”

Ozzy shrugged and leaned onto the wall behind him, trying to lift himself up. Thrax decided to observe his struggles for a moment before doing anything.

“Hope my fav cell is ready,” sighed Jones after straightening on his own.

Finally Ozzy and Thrax got into the undercover police car and got drived to the police department. Every single police officer that worked that night could see his glowing self, with proud looking Thrax following him. They ended up in a cell with a drunken, older bacteria and were told they have to wait there till the morning.

In the morning it was Maria and Drix who took them both out. From the look on Drix’s face Thrax concluded that everyone already knew what happened.

He hoped that will give him and Ozzy  _ some _ peace.


End file.
